K K O KAGOME!
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: Kagome takes her new career for being the famous kickboxing champion in all of Japan! But will she prove it?


K.K.O Kagome!

Kagome Vs. Sango

Inside the Tokyo stadium as the whole room was filled with of audience, the crowd cheered as the announcer entering the center of the ring with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome another exciting event of the Shikon Championship Kickboxing!" he spoke as the crowd cheered louder then before. "Tonight we have a special match up in store for you all."

While that's going on the young girl, Kagome Higurashi was geared up in her red, white pattern sports bra and briefs. She look at her reflection of her mirror as she slapped her palms against her cheeks, takes a deep breath and said to herself. "Okay, Kagome... let's do this."

She then slip on her bright pink boxing gloves and exit out her locker room as her training coach, Inuyasha was waiting for her, leaning against the wall with his arms resting behind his head as his dog ears twitched by the sound of door opening and sees, Kagome exiting.

"Ready?" he ask with a grin in which, Kagome return with a smile.

"You bet, coach!" she raised her gloves and bop them together. "I'm ready for anything."

"Good. Then let's get you to the ring." Inuyasha said leading her through the hallway as Kagome follows.

XXX

On the opposite side of the stadium where Kagome's opponent was also posing herself on the mirror, wearing a pink sports bra and light green briefs, her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red band already have her black boxing gloves. Sango gave herself a pride grin as she pound both her gloved fist together.

"Right, let's see if the ''rookie'' have what it takes." she said until she hears a knock on the door.

"What is it, Miroku?" she grumbled.

"The match is just about to start... don't keep you're coach waiting." he said with a tease which irritates, Sango on much how he always flirts around on her and even touch the most sensitive spot that cause her to smack him square in the face.

"Yes, sir." she sarcastically said.  
As she exits out of her locker room with her perverted coach awaits her giving her that same look on his handsome face. Even is she would admit herself that she is affect to his charms, but once he makes a dirty move on groping her derriere which triggers her to smack him across the face. With that said, both Sango and Miroku make their way to the ring as sounds of the crowds cheering echos the hallway.

"Now remember dear, try not to go rough on the newcomer. It would be a shame to have her pretty face of hers be covered in blood and bruises." Miroku said.

"Oh please, you think I'm some sort a brute? Just because she's a rookie in training doesn't mean I had to go all soft on her." she rebuffed. "Besides I like to see how much she can fight."

"So in other words you're curious." he added.

"Well of course I am curious about her. In fact I do find her quite unique ever since she first came into to our roster." she continues. "Still... I'm worried that the others will tear her apart."

"Ah, I see you're concern for, Kagome." Miroku said looking at her with a proud smile on his face.

"Why yes, ever since I met her I treat her with more respect then the other assholes." she pouted. "Just because she a newbie, doesn't me she had to be treated like actual shit."

"And that's why you're my favorite fighter I've ever trained." he added until he reached his hand to her rear and grabbed a handful of her left butt cheek which made her shriek follow with a shade of red on her face.

"...Dirty coach!" he growled and with that... ''POW!'' ...hits him right in the kisser as he collapsed down to the floor with a thud. "Every time." she grumbled as she trailed of the satage entrance.

As both the competitors enters in as their entrance music plays.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the first match will be a rookie match as we get to introduce our new edition for our roster." the announcer said as both Kagome and Sango enters inside the ring. "In corner left, weighing in 52 kilograms and 5'5 of height. She's one the toughest fighter in our roster, and she's someone you don't want to mess with. The Slayer Sango!"

The crowd cheers for her as she raised her gloved fist up in the air and waved to them.

"And in the right corner, a relative newcomer of our roster, weighting in 49 kilograms and 5'0 in height. She's may not be a rookie, but she is special. She's a pretty sight to behold, fierce as a cheetah, and strong willing as a ox. The one, and only... K.K.O KAGOME!"

Kagome stood there frozen as she was experience a bit of a stage fright as everyone howler and cheered. True it's her first time being in the fighting ring, but surrounded by horde of people watching her is nerve-wracking to her. She shivered a bit as she looked around, blushing slight pink on her face.

'My gosh, so many people watching me. I didn't realize how many they can be here. This is making me nervous.' Kagome said in her mind. 'My heart is beating so fast... it feels like it's about to burst out of my chest.'

Inuyasha notice her standing nervously and looking a bit scared, he had to do something to boost her spirit up. He goes up to behind the turnbuckle, placed one hand on her shoulder which cause her gasp slightly and glance back at him.

"Hey, you doing okay?" he asked sternly, but with compassion. "Don't worry Kagome, just get out there and do your damn best." he then wink at her.

Kagome smiled in confidence as he nodded.

"Right, thank you Inuyasha." she said as the half-demon trainer smiles back.

After their brief conversation, the referee called out them both her, and Sango to come to the center ring which they approached each other.

"Okay girls, I want a good clean fight. Any grabbing, catching on the leg, no kneeing, elbowing, or hitting below the belt will be disqualified. Any questions?"

Both replied answer with a no.

"Alright, ring that bell!" ordered the referee.

DING!

With gloves raised and both set up their fighting stance as the two circled around the ring slowly making eye contact to one another. The audience root for, Sango while the others do the same for the newcomer in which is a bit nervewracking for, Kagome. But she kept her fear contained and shows courage in her face. Sango seeing this is relieved by that since she first step in the ring, she notice that her new friend was shaken. I guess you can say that, Inuyasha did give her some advices to chin up and keep her confidence at bay. Sango wouldn't blame her for being nervous at first since this was indeed her first match in her rookie career, but deep down she knows that, Kagome will get through with it even if she does lose again her.

"You're hanging there, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Uh, y-yeah." she murmured. "Just... nervous."

"Hey, there's no shame of being nervous." Sango replied. "But there's no need to feel like your worthless. Just stay confident, and show me your best!"

Upon hearing that to her new bond friend, Kagome smiled and her expression changed from scared to determination.

"Right! I'll give everything for what got, Sango."

"Good," Sango said before she dashes toward and shouts. "Because here I came!"

"Huh?!" Kagome shrieks as we dodged her punch, however Sango gives a right uppercut hitting her in the stomach.

With that blow she took, Kagome wrapped her arms around, clinching in pain as she slowly backs up. In a instant, Sango throw several punch and kick as her opponent, Kagome freaking out held her gloves, shielding herself as she takes the blows from her forcing her to back up slowly against the corner turnbuckle. Inuyasha in shocked of what's he's witnessing get slammed his fist on the mat of the ring, grinding his teeth as he growls furiously.

"Kagome! Idiot, what are you doing?! Come on, fight back!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's it, Sango. Give everything you got on her!" Miroku hollered out.

Although Sango wasn't taking any of, Miroku's support as she was too concerned for Kagome not able to do anything but just shielding herself like some armadillo.

'Kagome... I know you have something in you. Come on! Don't hold yourself back! FIGHT LIKE A FIGHTER YOU ARE!'

Know that she couldn't holdout much long as her shielded pose was broken off by Sango's powerful punches. Then poor Kagome was not getting pummeled by many blows to the face, and body leaving bruises.

As the soon the bell rang calling the end of the first round as the referee broke them up as they both go to they're corners.

Kagome panting and blood dripping on her now bleeding mouth as she was slump down trembling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he wipe her face with a wet towel. "What the Seven Hells name just happen there?!" he demeaned while he tend her wounds.

"I'm... sorry, Inuyasha... I just didn't got the chance to... I just didn't know what to do." she whimpered as tears slowly forms in her brown eyes.

"Stop holding yourself back! Didn't I told you during your training?!" he spatted. "Don't let this get into you. Your a fighter! A champ! A true warrior!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Inuyasha cut her off. "Remember what I said, be confident, don't yet your feelings of fear get the best of you. You can do this. I have faith in you, Kagome,." he said as he finshed cleaning her.

"Y-You do?" Kagome whispered in disbelief.

"What? You'd think I would lie? Of course I do!" he rebuked. "Now get out there and kick that slayer's ass!"

Kagome look at her as she nodded.

"You're right, Inuyasha! I can do it! I AM A FIGHTER!" she chant herself.

The announcer called on the second round. Both Sango, and Kagome approached each other face to face, as they raised their gloves.

DING!

Bell rang and the action continues.

Sango was ready to lay the first punch at her, but to her surprises Kagome blocks and then she throw her punch square in the face with a ''POW!''

Te audience gasped with their mouth gaped open including, Miroku as Sango take a huge blow on her. She staggers backward as blood oozed out her mouth.

'I-I did it... I actually did it!'

"Huh," Sango wipe her blood off her mouth with he black glove. "Not bad. But let's see how much more you can lay on me."

With that she raised her gloves as she pumped up to go. Kagome this time didn't hold back as she take, Inuyasha's advice of letting her calm her nerves and don't let her stage fright get to her as she was ready to go.

The match raged onward with the two clad girls laying blows a each other, blocking, and dodging their punches and kick. Soon Kagome wasn't the only one cover in bruises, so does Sango now. Not only that, their bodies are covered in sweat which made their figures shine from the reflecting of the stage light in which bring amusement to, Miroku. ((Pervert... XD ))

The bell once again rang as that's the end of the second round. Kagome and Sango returns back to their corners as, Inuyasha give her a sweat towel to dry her a bit.

"You're doing good, Kagome. Seems you took my advise well now, huh?" Inuyasha grin with proudness in his face.

"Yeah," she takes a sip of water. "I'm actually okay now thanks to you, Inuyasha." she smiled.

Meanwhile on the other corner, Sango watched her as she too was smiling know now that, Kagome is holding up fine now.

"Seem, Kagome is doing better now." Miroku admits.

"Yes, indeed. I can see what she's becoming now... a part of our family."

The third round was just about to start as Kagome, and Sango are both ready to continue their brawl.

"Ready for round three?" Sango asked with a grin.

"You bet!" Kagome replied as she ready her gloved fist.

As the bell rang, they've waste no time as the two kick boxers battle out by throwing each kicks, and punches. Kagome manage to lay few blows on Sango's face, and body while she retaliates but roundhouse kick on the back of her head with a ''Smack!'' sending Kagome down on the matted floor with the ref counting down.

"Kagome! Get up!" Inuyasha cried out. "Come on, get up!"

Slowly getting up as her legs wobbled and stagger around until she regain her conscious.

"Are you alright there?" the ref asked checking on her. "Can you continue?"

Kagome only replied with a nod as the referee called to continue the match.

Sango ready for another attack, but Kagome was ready this time. She dodge few jabs, and lay a low blow on the stomach causing to knock Sango's wind out of her. Then she left hook on her face follow by a right hook as everyone in the arena cheered on for the new rookie as she taking control of this fight. With the final blow, Sango collapsed down on the floor with a thud as she lay the still and was completely knocked out.

After the ref check on her, he declared that it was a K.O as the audience applauded with, Kagome looking all round her watching the crowd cheering her.

'Wow... I've won. I WON!'

"Kagome!" she hear Inuyasha called out to her as he rush out to her hugging her despite her feeling pain around as he does. "You did it, Kagome! You won! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ow! Uh, Inuyash-AHH! Let go... your hurting me." she moaned in pain.

"Oh! ...sorry..." he immediately pulled away with his ear drooping down.

"It's alright." she smiled. "I am going to feel sore in the morning anyway." she turn to see, Miroku helping Sango up to her feet. "Sango, are you okay?"

"Nah, don't worry about. I had to say you did good despite being a rookie, but you did good. I wish you congratulation on your first match." she smiled giving her friend a worthy respect.

"Thank you, Sango. I had to say you did great yourself." Kagome admits.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet. You two make a great couple." Miroku jokingly said only to get a glare by her.

"Can it, pervert!" she growled.

It's seem despite being a rookie kickboxing fighter, she still got a long way to go to become a famous champion.

THE END 


End file.
